1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to wallboard tools and more specifically it relates to an improved cutter for a plasterboard sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous wallboard tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized in wall construction of prefabricated materials, such as gypsum plaster encased in paper or compressed wood fibers and chips, which are a substitute for plaster and wood panels. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.